politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The demovratic republic of Tunisia
The democratic Republic of Tunisia (DRT) - A thorough overview of the proposed ideology the government intends to practice. Ideology: The only purpose of the faction is to bring peace. We make that happen through coporate social responsebility and sustainability. We are connecting! - Full definitions of any official government wished to be in place at the start of the faction, including all rights and duties granted by those titles, and the limits of their authority in any area. This includes but is certainly not limited to the leader (admin) of the faction, whatever the official title is. Definition: The "democratic Republic of Tunisia" is leaded by a voted dictator. His purpose is, to be in charge of the wants of the people. All citizens of the Rebublic can feel free, to vote for everything. All votes about all kinds of topics are legal, except the human rights (http://www.un.org/en/documents/udhr/). The human rights are untuchable. The only restricton is, that there are at least 6 citizens needed, to make the vote valid. So its a republican dictatorship. -A defined process to determine faction leadership, officership, and admission to any other official positions, as mentioned above. In Charge of: The only person who is in charge of anything, is the dictator. The dictator/Leader (Robin Kassner aka. Dr.Insane) is so long in charge, untill 6 citezens will take it from him, by voting for a new one. But if the faction does not have 6 citizens, then a vote is not possible, and the Leader is in full charge. The duty of the voted dictator is, to make shure demokracie is always given. This aplays also to the Leader who founded this faction. - A defined process for the admission of new members to the faction New Members: Until the faction does not have 6 members, it wont be possible to recrute for any anstad of the Leader. Other members of the faction are able to recomand a person, but they are just able to vote a member in, if there are at least 6 people in the republic. -A defined process for declaring war and passing alliances Declaring war and passing alliances: Declaring war isnt possible , if DRT is within an allyship. If DRT is within an allyship, then the citezens of DRT have to vote. Rather for pro or contra. Whatever the outcome will be, this will be the voteing-standpoint/-decision of DRT inside of the voting of the allyship. If DRT is for its own, then the publick of its citezins will make the finall dicision. "Declairing war by voting, is also just possible, if there are at least 6 citezins (look-->"Definition" and "In Charge of ")." Same thing within passing an alliances or any other possible kind of laws. -A defined judicial process for offenders of faction law Judgemant: There is no one to judge, except the majority is voting for it. If so, then the majority decides how havy (from ""0"no waight" - til - ""10"very havy") the case/lawbreaking is. -A defined process for determining property rights of members Property: All propertys are under controle of the Leader. This means that all propertys are under the controle of the constetution. All claimed ground is constetution-ground. But every member can have his own 16x16x16 privit ground, if the defence, coporate social responsebility and sustainability is not endangered.